


I Want Your Bite

by NilesDaughter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: My gift to AlyssAlenko! I hope it's okay that it's just fanart with no fic attached. (And I apologize for delaying everyone else; I was having some Internet problems, but it's all good now!)





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



This was also cross-posted to Tumblr, because the image is not embedding correctly here.


End file.
